


The Five Times Liam and Harry Kissed

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Jealously, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The culprit? Harry Styles. Who else? Louis liked to claim he was the mischievous one in the group, but everyone knew it was really Harry. He was always saying and doing things that… well, Liam would never do or say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Liam and Harry Kissed

The first time Liam and Harry kissed it was an accident. 

 

Liam had been kissed by Harry before. And the other guys. Numerous times. But they had been more of “love bites”, not really kisses. Well, that’s what they called them. Liam wasn’t quite sure if that was normal for a group of young guys but for them it was the norm. Except this particular time it was a bit more than just a “love bite”. It was a full on kiss on the lips. Okay, so it was just a peck, but it was definitely more than Liam bargained for. The culprit? Harry Styles. Who else? Louis liked to claim he was the mischievous one in the group, but everyone knew it was really Harry. He was always saying and doing things that… well, Liam would never do or say.

The boys were on stage performing and it was the end of their final song and Liam was used to Harry running up to him afterwards and kissing him on the cheek. Or the neck. Or ruffling his hair. It was always something different, but somewhat the same. This time, however, Harry had completely missed Liam’s cheek, or wherever he was aiming, and instead got Liam right on the lips. Harry swore afterwards that it was only an accident, but Liam wasn’t so sure that was the truth.  He could easily see Harry doing it to get a rise out of him. Or the fans. He wouldn’t put it past Harry. Either way, Harry seemed to brush it off like it was nothing. Liam tried to, but he found himself thinking about it more often then he probably should.

The first time Liam and Harry kissed, Liam swore it would never happen again.

 

\--- 

 

The second time Liam and Harry kissed it was expected.

“No. No. No. No way. It’s not happening!” Liam stood from his seat on the bus. This was one thing he refused to do.

“Come on, mate, just do it.” Louis whined.

“You chose dare!” Niall taunted.

Liam turned to look at Harry, who was sitting silently. He would be no help.

“There’s no way I am kissing Harry!” Liam refused. Once was enough for him, there was no way he was going to kiss Harry again, let alone intentionally. And especially not in front of all of his band mates.

“I agree with Liam.” Harry finally spoke up.

Liam noticed a small smile on Harry’s face. What was he getting at?

“Think of it this way,” Louis interjected, “if you don’t do it, then I win.”

“Uh oh!” Zayn jumped in. “Could you handle that Liam?”

Fuck, Liam _hated_ losing.

“It’s not like you haven’t kissed Harry before, Liam. We all saw the youtube footage.” Louis teased.

The boys laughed, but Liam did not find it funny.

“That was an accident!” Liam protested. But it was no use. No one had actually believed that. Niall and Zayn had even told Liam in private that they thought Harry had done it purposely. Of course he did, Liam thought to himself.

“It’s the rules of the game, Liam, you gotta do it.” Niall laughed and stuffed more of his sandwich into his mouth.

One more dare and Liam would win the game. He deserved it too. He had done a lot of stupid things on this bus ride. He looked around at the other guys and knew they wouldn’t let up until he sucked it up and did it.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Liam turned to Harry. What was one more stupid thing?

Once again a burst of laughter erupted from the other boys.

 _Let’s get this over with_ , Liam thought to himself. He would kiss him quick and that would be that. Louis hadn’t specified over how long the kiss had to be.

Liam walked over to Harry slowly, dreading what he was about to do. Just what he needed… another kiss with Harry to be teased about for ages. But it was too late now, he had said he would do it. And when he says he’s gonna do something he always follows through.

“But I swear Harry, if your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth…”

Still Harry doesn’t say a word and sits patiently as he waits for Liam to approach him. Liam swears he can see a small smirk on his face. Is he enjoying this? Probably. Harry loves to torture Liam.

Liam takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he’s about to do. He leans down and grabs Harry’s head in his hands harshly. If he’s gonna do this he’s gonna make sure Harry doesn’t enjoy it either. But his roughness only seems to amuse Harry more, which pisses Liam off. Liam smashes his lips on Harry’s quickly and when he does so he can feel Harry’s hands move up around his neck, holding him in place. Liam tries to pull away but Harry is stronger than he’s anticipated and he is stuck there. For a brief second Liam swears he can feel Harry’s tongue against his lips but Liam manages to get away.

“What the fuck, Harry?!” Liam says loudly as he stands and puts a hand to his lips to “wipe away” the spot that Harry’s lips had been. The boys are laughing again and Liam storms out of the room, humiliated.

The second time Liam and Harry kissed, Liam swore to himself he didn’t like it.

 

\---

 

The third time Liam and Harry kissed it was a surprise.

 

Which seemed fitting considering it was Liam’s surprise 20th birthday party. Liam had just finished opening gifts and somehow Harry had managed to get him alone. Something that Liam had been trying to avoid for the past few weeks. Ever since the game of dare Liam was avoiding Harry like the plague. He wasn’t really mad at the guys anymore; after a few days they had stopped teasing him about the kiss, but being around Harry made Liam feel awkward. He couldn’t help but feel like Harry actually found pleasure in torturing Liam. He kept making little sly remarks about the kiss, or about Liam. Liam wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but he wasn’t about to confront him. He was trying his best to just let things go. But even though he was avoiding Harry, he wasn’t able to avoid his feelings. He wasn’t sure exactly what he felt but he knew it wasn’t normal. He had never thought about another guy in _this_ way before and he didn’t know what to do with those feelings. Harry wasn’t exactly helping either. If Harry had seemed disgusted or annoyed, maybe it would be easier for Liam to just ignore his thoughts, but with Harry still constantly touching him and looking at him it was driving Liam mad.

Liam was in his room, on his phone. He had gotten a call from a blocked number and was trying to listen to his voicemail, but it turned out to be just static. He was about head back to the party when Harry came into the room and shut the door behind him.

Liam was frozen in place. _Just great_ he thought to himself. The one person he really didn’t want to see right now.

“We need to talk.” Harry says, his hands are in his pockets and he’s looking at Liam with those big green eyes of his.

Liam sighs. “About what, Harry?”

Liam turns and fidgets with his phone. He’s trying to distract himself from looking in Harry’s direction.

“You’re avoiding me.”

Liam stops in place. _Shit. So he’s noticed_. Liam turns to face the slightly taller boy.

“I’m not.” He lies.

Harry chuckles. “Yes you are. And I know why.” Harry takes a step closer to Liam.

“You do?” Liam asks tentatively. He’s sure as hell not gonna offer up an explanation himself and waits for Harry to continue.

“I know I’ve been giving you shit about the kiss…. both of them.” Harry smiles but Liam can hear the sincerity in his voice.

“You think?” Liam shoots back. He can’t help it. Harry recently has brought out his snarky side.

Harry nods. “And I’m sorry about that. I don’t want to make you feel weird.”

Liam wants to believe Harry but there’s something about his expression that Liam recognizes… the hint of a smirk on his face.

“Okay…” Liam responds. He’s hesitant to trust Harry.

Harry takes a few more steps towards Liam so that he’s right in front of him. “And so I wanted to give you something that I think might help… think of it as an extra birthday gift.”

This time Liam knows better. Harry doesn’t have anything in his hands and Liam expects what’s coming. Liam knows he should do something, turn away, or run out of the room, or _anything_ but just stand there and wait for it. But the thing is... he doesn’t want to.

Harry leans in slowly this time, much different from the previous times, smirk completely removed from his face.

Liam closes his eyes and in the next second he can feel Harry’s lips on his. It’s familiar to Liam now and for the first time he isn’t pulling away.

It’s a small kiss, soft and sweet and Liam can feel his bottom lip being lightly sucked by Harry’s. His heart is racing. _God, this feels good._ Liam thinks to himself, finally admitting it. Liam doesn’t want it to stop, but it eventually does and Harry pulls away slowly.

Liam is at a loss for words, which is probably what Harry had planned all along, and the curly haired boy turns to leave the room. Before he gets completely out the door he turns to look at Liam.

“Happy birthday.”

The third time Liam and Harry kissed, Liam swore to himself he had imagined it.

 

 --

  

The fourth time Liam and Harry kissed it was unexpected.

 

It didn’t help that Liam was the only sober one in a room full of drunk people. Like a typical Friday night for them, the guys had gone out drinking again. Usually Liam had a pretty decent time, but tonight he was carrying out the reputation he was known to have as the sensible one in the group. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Harry. And Harry, who at the moment was busy dancing with some chick, who wore far too much makeup in Liam’s opinion, seemed to not give two fucks about him. How could he act like this? Kiss him and then ignore him? Harry had stolen a few miniscule glances in his direction, but that was about it. It was fucked up and Liam was tired of it. He noticed Harry’s hand trail down the girls’ side and grab her hip. That was enough for Liam. He was tired of watching this. More importantly he was tired of wasting his time thinking about a guy who was clearly just playing some sort of game with him.

Liam slowly got up from the stool he was sitting on and refused to look in Harry’s direction. He headed towards the back, near the bathrooms. Maybe if he snuck out the back no one would notice? He knew he was being a terrible friend, he had agreed to be DD for the night, but maybe he would come back in a few hours and pick the guys up. Or maybe they would find another way home. Maybe those slutty girls would give them a ride? He knew he was being mean, which was very unlike him, but Harry brought out a different side to him. A side he didn’t even know existed until now.

Just before Liam reached the door he felt a hand grab tightly around his wrist and he was pulled backwards. He knew who it was before he ever saw the curly hair and green eyes. No one else would touch him like that.

“Where are you going?” Harry asks, pulling Liam towards him gently.

“Why do you care, Harry?” Liam pushes Harry off of him and starts to walk away again but he doesn’t get far. Harry runs in front of him and pushes him back against the wall.

“Why are you mad at me?” Harry asks, his eyes searching Liam’s for answers.

Liam almost breaks but he has to hold his ground.

“You’ve been ignoring me all week. And now you’re out there dancing with some girl… I’m just sick of your games.” Once again Liam tries to pull himself from Harry’s grasp but Harry won’t let hm.

“It’s just dancing. And I haven’t been ignoring you. I was giving you space.”

Could that really be true? Liam doesn’t know what to think anymore. One minute Harry seems interested, the next he acts like he could care less. Liam so badly wants to believe Harry in this moment but he just doesn’t know if Harry is being completely honest.

“It’s not a game, Liam.” Harry says again, looking hard into Liam’s eyes. Liam looks down at his feet. He knows if he looks into those eyes he will give in and he’s trying hard not to. But it’s useless because Harry puts a hand up to brush the side of Liam’s cheek and Liam’s focus is once again pulled to the younger boys.

“I promise.” Is all Harry says. And it’s enough. His heart is pounding and Harry is so close and he’s seconds away from pulling the kid in and kissing him right here. As if Harry could read his mind he grabs Liam by the hand and pulls him into the bathroom which is only steps behind them.

Once inside hands are roaming everywhere and Liam feels himself be pushed backwards, his hip roughly hitting the edge of the sink. He puts a hand behind him on the counter to steady himself and his other hand is now fisting some of Harry’s hair. Harry has one hand on Liam’s face, gripping him hard and kissing him even harder, and the other is tucked underneath Liam’s shirt, resting dangerously low on his hip.

Liam can feel Harry’s fingers press into his side and it sends shivers down his entire body. Kissing Harry feels _so damn good_ and even thought Liam wants to keep going, he knows they should probably stop. Things are moving really fast and Liam isn’t sure if he’s ready for all of this yet. Especially not here, in a bathroom, with a seemingly drunk Harry Styles. But Harry is kissing Liam’s neck now, sucking gently on the sensitive spot near his birth mark and Liam can’t stop now. When Harry’s hand moves slowly to the outside of Liam’s jeans Liam is finally able take action and gently pull Harry’s hand away. When he does Harry looks up and leans in closer.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry whispers, and Liam wonders if he knows how seductive that sounds.

“Maybe we should do try this again when you’re more… sober?” Liam asks.

He’s started when Harry pulls away and chuckles lightly. “Have you seen me drink tonight, Liam?”

Liam tries to remember the events of the night, but can’t seem to remember seeing Harry with alcohol.

When Liam is about to resume things with Harry he hears voices outside the door getting closer and closer.

“It’s Louis” Liam says as Harry pulls away and walks slowly backwards into one of the empty stalls and shuts the door. Liam turns around and turns on the sink. He pretends to wash his hands just as Louis is entering.

“Li!” Louis yells, looking in Liam’s direction, “was wondering what happened to you. “

Liam smiles, trying to play things cool. “I think you’ve had too much to drink Louis. I’ve been around.” Liam grabs a paper towel and wipes his hands.

“Have you seen Harry?” Louis asks.

Liam isn’t sure what he’s gonna say, but Harry exits the stall he was in at that exact moment and saves him.

“Tommo.” is all he says as he walks up right next to Liam to wash his hands too.

“What are you guys having a tea party in here or something?” Louis jokes and heads toward an empty stall.

Neither of the boys say anything but Harry gives a slight laugh to appease Louis and Liam can tell that he’s not nervous at all. _Interesting_. Liam thinks to himself. He himself is terrified that at any moment Louis will put the pieces together.

Louis stops before closing the door to speak to Harry. “So I saw you with that hot bird out there. You taking her home tonight?”

Liam fidgets with his pockets, eagerly waiting for a response from Harry.

“I don’t know… it’s possible.” Harry smiles that Harry smile and Liam feels like he’s going to be sick. Literally two minutes ago the guy had his tongue down Liam’s throat and now here he was, bragging to Louis about some girl he was probably gonna fuck? It was disgusting to Liam and he couldn’t believe he had ever fallen for this guy’s charms.

Louis finally makes his way into the stall, shutting the door behind him and Liam decides to get the hell out of there. As he walks past Harry he doesn’t say a word and Harry reaches an arm out to grab him. Harry gives him a look as if to say “what’s wrong?” but Liam pushes his arm away. Right before he’s about to exit Louis yells over the stall. “What about you Liam? Meet anyone you like tonight?”

Liam stops before exiting, then turns to look Harry strait in the eye. “I thought I did…. “

Liam pushes the door open, probably too hard, “turns out I was wrong.” Liam walks out and doesn’t look back.

The fourth time Liam and Harry kissed, Liam swore it would be the last.

 

\-- 

 

The fifth time Liam and Harry kissed it was mutual.  

 

Liam is in bed. There’s a knocking on his door. He sits up and takes a look at the clock, which reads 1:45 am. He had been asleep for maybe thirty minutes before he was interrupted. Liam ignores it. Maybe if he pretends he doesn’t hear the person they will go away.

No such luck.

“Liam.” A voice whispers softly through the door. “Please, let me in.”

Once again Liam ignores it. He cannot talk to Harry right now. Not after what he had just gone through tonight.

“Liam I’ll wait out here all night and morning if I have to. Do you really want the other guys to come home and wonder what’s going on?”

So that’s how it’s gonna be? Harry was gonna threaten to tell the others about what had been going on if he didn’t answer? Liam sighed loudly and ripped the covers off of himself. He was tired and cranky and he really didn’t feel like doing this right now, but when he thought of the alternative, the choice was simple. He walked slowly across the room and reached for the door. He opened it quickly to see Harry standing there, one arm propped against the door frame.

Liam doesn’t say a word, he just turns around, leaves the door wide open and to goes back to his bed. He’ll let Harry talk, and maybe he’ll listen, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna forgive him… or respond to whatever it is Harry is planning to say.

Harry walks into the room and slowly shuts the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and takes a seat on the edge, keeping his distance from Liam.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Harry looks at Liam, searching for an explanation.

Liam breaks his earlier rule and speaks up, but ignores Harry’s question.  “What? No blondie?”

Liam knows he’s being harsh on Harry, but his brain tells him that he has to be. There’s no way he’s gonna get played for a fool, especially when his feelings are intensifying at such a quick rate.

“Do you see her, Liam?” Harry asks.

Liam doesn’t say anything. He knows Harry is right. Harry left the party to come after him, after all. That had to count for something. Harry continues.

“What I said to Louis in the bathroom, that was just an act. I said what he expected to hear.”

Liam finally makes eye contact with Harry. Harry is pretty convincing. Liam’s brain may be telling him to be cautious, but his heart is screaming that that Harry’s telling the truth.

“I mean, what did you expect me to do, say ‘no, I’m actually into Liam’? Come on, Li, you know that’s now what you want.”

Liam hesitates for a minute, thinking. Harry is right. He’s not ready to tell everyone about them yet. His thoughts go back Harry’s earlier comment.

“You’re into me?” Liam asks, not being able to stop the smile that’s forming on his face. He knows he should be hold his ground, maybe stay mad at Harry for a little longer, but looking at him now, it’s impossible.

Harry sighs and scoots closer to Liam, grabbing one of his hands in his own. “What do you think?”

Liam looks down. Harry’s fingers are intertwined with his and it feels really good just sitting here with him like this.

“I don’t know, I thought you were just messing with me.” He doesn’t mean for it come out as pathetic as it sounds, but Harry doesn’t care. Instead he laughs.

Harry lets go of Liam’s hand for a  second and Liam worries he might have said something stupid, but Harry stands from the bed to look Liam strait in the eye.

“You know for a smart guy, you can be really stupid.” Harry says lightly. Liam is confused, but he waits for Harry to continue.

“Look, Liam. Do you remember that night on stage, when I accidentally kissed you on the mouth instead of the cheek?”

Liam nods silently.

“That wasn’t an accident. I knew exactly what I was doing. And the dare? Yeah… I told Louis to ask you to do it.”

Liam is confused. “So it _was_ all a plan?”

“Yes.”

Harry resumes his position on the bed, Liam can see that he’s frustrated. “But not in the way you think. On your birthday, the blocked number? That was me too. I was trying to get you alone for a second. And tonight at the club, I was only flirting with that girl to see if you would care.” Harry leans into Liam and grabs his face with his hands. Liam is trying not to get emotional, but he can’t help it.

“Why would you do all of that?” Liam asks quietly.

“I wanted to make sure that it was something worth pursuing… that you weren’t a lost cause.” Harry smiles at Liam, who smiles back.

Liam feels incredibly stupid. He totally overreacted at the club. He should have known better.

“Besides, what was I supposed to do, just come out and tell you that I’ve been crushing on you for years now? That would have gone over real well.”

Liam laughs. He still can’t believe he didn’t see any of this before. His mind is racing but Liam tries to push all thoughts away and let his instincts kick in.

He leans slowly into Harry, placing his hands over the boys, and kisses him gently. His lips feel familiar to Liam now and he doesn’t want to stop. Liam pulls Harry down on the bed on top of him and the weight of the younger boy feels so good pressed against him. Liam finds it hard to believe that only a month ago they were just buddies and now they are… well, whatever they are.

“I cannot believe you planned all of this.” Liam smiles as Harry falls to Liam’s side and cuddles up close to him. Liam puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in tighter so their faces are inches away.

“It was worth it.”

 

The fifth time Liam and Harry kissed, Liam swore it was the best one yet.

 

 


End file.
